spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marsh King
Marsh King (est. January 25, 1900) is the second company in Bikini Bottom that sells marshmallows. The only rival of Marsh King™ is Marshmallow Universe. They are almost perfectly made in a factory, and they contain real sugar instead of fake sugar, that's why it is healthier than the only other brand of Marshmallows in Bikini Bottom, Marshmallow Universe. This brand of marshmallows was seen in the episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, "The Camping Episode". This brand of marshmallows is actually the best-selling company in Bikini Bottom. And the 2nd best selling is definitely Kelpo. (Kelpo is a cereal seen in a lot of episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants.) Marsh King™ doesn't just sell in Bikini Bottom, it sells all over the Pacific Ocean as well. History Back In 1899, there was a fish named Vern C. Goldbubble that was a very rich man and a very good chef. His favorite snack ever was marshmallows, so, he decided to become famous by making marshmallows that won't be too unhealthy, and turning it into a company. He created a marshmallow in his garage by using raw ingredients that were grown. Instead of fake sugar, he put real sugar in the marshmallow (the same sugar that is in fruit), so the marshmallow won't be too unhealthy to eat. He decided to make a whole bag of marshmallows, and at that time, he thought of a company name, "Marsh King". He thought his idea of "healthy marshmallows" was genius, so he went to a company publishing place to get a factory for making marshmallows, and to publish his company called, "Marsh King". And from that point on, his company actually made it, and he made millions of dollars and became very famous. In August 2013, a new product variety was released, Marsh King Jello. The current CEO of Marsh King, Lutron Goldbubble (Mr. Goldbubble's great grandson) ''had this idea and released it. ''(Momjosh12 was the one who had the '''real '''idea.) Trivia *Marsh King™ has about 1 billion buys now. *Marsh King™ is having a huge party until Jan 3rd on their 1 Billionth Buy. *The 1 Billionith Buyer was Patrick Star. *Marsh King™ was accepted very easily by the Bikini Bottom Company Publishing staff. *Marsh King™'s motto is "We take fake sugar as a no." *Marsh King™ will be shown in the upcoming episode, "Marshmallows!". The episode will come out in June 2013. Products SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 8.png|The original transparent Marsh King box that should contain 90 marshmallows if full. This box is the first type of Marsh King products. The image shown is the modernized version. (The white sticker on the back is the nutrition facts.) Marsh_King_1938.jpg|The Marsh King "wooden box", produced from 1938 to 1970. Notice that the crown logo was different. It was the second type of Marsh King products. Some people love the old look, so this old fashion wooden box version is now available to buy in stores. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 9.png|This box has 30 mini-sized marshmallows, and it is the third type of Marsh King products. It became well known due to the odd shape of the box. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 10.png|This is a bag of Marsh King Large marshmallows. This is the fourth type of Marsh King products. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 11.png|This type of Marsh King marshmallow is actually Peanut Butter-Filled, making it the most unique type of marshmallow in Bikini Bottom. This is the the fifth type of Marsh King products. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 12.png|This box contains lime-flavored marshmallows. This is also the sixth type of Marsh King products. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 13.png|This type of Marsh King Marshmallow is mint-flavored. This is the 7th type of Marsh King product. Marsh King Peppermint.jpg|This product is the peppermint flavored marshmallows. It's only available in winter. It's the 8th type of marshmallows. MKC.JPG|Cherry-flavored marshmallows. It's only available in spring and summer. It's the 9th type of Marshmallows. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 17.png|This box is the Banana flavored marshmallows. It's the 10th type of marshmallows. And it usually has 108 marshmallows in the box. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 18.png|This is the 11th type of Marsh King marshmallows. The "Boost" kind is just like an original marsh king marshmallow, except, it gives you energy to start out the day. If you put it in your coffee, it's an even more efficient way to get your energy you need to start the day. It's mostly recommended for athletes and sports fanatics. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Picture 21.png|This the 12th product in Marsh King. It has a grape flavor and it contains real grape juice mixed in with the marshmallow. Marsh King Orange and Black.png|Orange and Black (13th product, only available during October and in select Pizza Castle locations) Jello MARSH KING JELLO.png|Marsh King Jello, a new product variety. Category:Company Category:Candy Manufacturers Category:Food Manufacturers Category:Items Category:Food Category:Pages with red links